ME and the GANG
by A Newsies Girl
Summary: This is a modern Newsies fiction taking place in southern California.


**A/N: This is a modern day Newsies fiction I am trying out, and I hope you guys like it. It takes place in California, instead of New York. I hope you give it a chance...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

This is a Newsies FanFiction, based in the modern times of 2012. Just a little something.

Snitch- Dee (Friend)

Specs- David (Friend)

Kid Blink- Trey (twin brother)

Dutchy- Ivan (2nd Oldest Brother, only by a year)

Skittery- Josh (1st Oldest brother by two years)

Spot- Gabe (my boyfriend, and the groups friend)

Snoddy- Sam (Skittery's best friend)

Snitch- Dee (Blink, and Spot's Best friend)

Racetrack- Tony (Mine, and Blink's best friend)

Mush- Aaron (Race's step brother, and our other friend)

Itey- Isaac (Snitch's love interest)

Davie, Les, Sarah Jacobs are our cousin.

Have you ever wished you had a whole lot of brothers, and sisters? Well stop wishing, it isn't that great. I have two older brothers, and a twin, closest thing I have to a sister is my cousin Sarah, who lives around the block from my house. She only has my two cousins, Davie, who thinks he knows all, and my younger cousin Les. Dave is always hanging out with his best friend Jack Kelly, and my older brother Josh (we call him Skittery, because he's jumpy from all the caffeine he intakes.) He is a senior, just two years ahead of me.

I slammed on the door to the bathroom, which I had to share with my two older brothers, and my twin. "Ivan, get the lead out of your pants, and hurry up!"

"Morning Trey," Trey is my twin brother, our friends call him Blink, because when we were little Ivan and him were rough housing with the colored pencils, and my brother got jabbed in the eye. He had to get a transplant, because it was so bad. He can see out of it decently, even better with his glasses.

Ivan is my second oldest brother almost by a year, everyone calls him Dutchy, because he got into clog dancing about three years ago. Since our birthdays are almost in the same year, the three of us are in the same grade.

My name is Rolynne, they just call me Lynne, because I like Lynne, Rolynne was suppose to be Roland, until the doctor said I was a girl, so our parents thought it would be cute to call me Rolynne (it's not cute).

My twin banged on the door, "Get you're ass out of the shower already, or I will tell mom about them pornos in your trunk!"

My oldest brother came up beside me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Haven't you learned anything I taught you twins?" He went into our parents room, and couple seconds later, he came back to where we were waiting, " One, two, thr-"

Before he got to three, Ivan was out of the bathroom, trying to catch our oldest brother. I covered my eyes (didn't want t see any of my brothers birthday suits), as I felt for the way into the bathroom, before he came back. Trey had ran off to join in the chase, just for the fun of it, This was the typical morning for us.

After I had finished getting ready for school, I came downstairs to join my family, for our breakfast. My father ran a bank, and mother owned a clothing boutique down town, but they always made sure that we ate breakfast together, since it was hard to get all six of us together for dinner, since we had after school activities.

Skittery takes his showers at night, and brushes his teeth in the kitchen sink (even though mom complains), he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and white collard shirt, with his hair style to the side. He was captain of the drama club, he was sitting beside me. Blink was wearing his casual blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and his leather-man coat, he was on the track team. He hardly brushed his hair, usually just running a pick through it allowing it to fall wherever it fell. Dutchy was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a v-neck red t-shirt with his vest full of different pins with funny saying on them all.

I was wearing a old bowler hat, which use to belong to my great grandfather, with my white baby doll dress, black/ white checker leggings, black flats, and my hair in a side ponytail. I wear one of my fathers black vest over my dress. I had my own style.

"Hey Lynne, I was going downtown this weekend, hitting a couple of the antique stores. Wanna join me?" My oldest brother was into vintage items, just like I was into the clothes. He often invited me to go with him. I nodded my head, "Sure, I need to get an outfit, for Gabe's birthday dinner."

"I remember when Gabriel, and you use to get in trouble for biting, and pinching each other when you were three," My mom looked at me with teary eyes, like she always did, when she was remembering our childhood.

"Yeah now you get in trouble for the same things, just you enjoy it now," Dutchy teased, dodging just in time, before I hit him with one of my grapes.

My dad looked a little annoyed, which would had been funny, if I wasn't embarrassed, "I like Gabe like a son, but he better keep it in his pants," he gave me a quick glance, before going back to his own fruit salad.

"Dad!" My brothers were trying not to laugh, because my fathers strictness wasn't to threatening with his gentle face, He was a one of the kindest men I knew, next to my uncle. "He's a perfect gentlemen, and what are you worried about, you have known the Conlon's since you were in high school.

"Yes, but Gabriel is a guy, they're all idiots," Dad pointed out, as he finished the last of his toast.

Skittery looked at mom, and then grinned at me, "Poor Rolynne, and mom, living with us idiots."

Everyone at the table started laughing, as mom collected all of the dishes, as the rest of us went in our own directions.

Blink usually got a ride with Dutchy, in his t-bird that he got with the pool service, him and Blink started a couple summers before. Josh rode his bicycle to school, he was very into staying green, or at least when it came to not wanting a car. While I usually met up with Sarah at the corner, and walked with her. It was our quality girl time in the mornings, grabbing our lattes across the street from school, and going our separate ways for the day.

Sarah was already waiting at the corner, wearing a sun dress with sandals, she smiled as I caught up to her, "Well if it ain't Miss Rolynne Jacobs, can I get you're autograph?"

I laughed as I took the pen, and note book, going straight to the detention notice she probably received in one of her classes. I perfectly signed Esther Jacobs, my aunts name, "So what happened this time?"

"I just got caught kissing Jack, behind the auto shop building," She answered innocently.

"So what class were you ditching, while they caught you two behind the auto shop?" I knew my cousin better then anyone else in our family.

She just pouted as we started walking, "Gym, I really hate that class."

I couldn't help but laugh, because I knew how uncoordinated she really was, "Why don't you just get a note from the doctor, explaining why you can't walk, and chew gum at the same time."

"Hey," She smacked my shoulder, only causing me to laugh harder, when she almost tripped after, "Sorry, apparently you can't smack me, and walk either, gums still in your mouth though."

This time she laughed alongside me, that was why we got along so well as well, we were able to laugh at one an others stupidity.

"So, you doing anything with, Gabe?" My cousin asked, once we calmed down enough, "You're anniversary is coming up."

"We're going to dinner, that's all I know though," I answered, not really too excited, "That's what he told me anyway."

When we approached our school, we spotted my other cousin, who was whispering something to my brother. My brother just shook his head, and walked past him. I loved my school, because they're were so many spots, where you could sit and be alone. Growing up in Southern California, is great because it never gets too cold, and if you want to go to the beach you just hop on the freeway, and if you want snow you go drive towards the mountain. Our house is the perfect distance to everything.

"I'll see you later," Sarah spotted her boyfriend, and took off running.

I just shook my head, as I started to walk to the library, where I usually finished my essays for English class. As I was sitting at one of the farthest tables in the library, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I just rolled my eyes, "Hey hon, what's up?"

"How can you tell it's me?" My boyfriend asked, as he took a seat beside me, still keeping an arm wrapped around my waist.

"You been wearing the same cologne, and after shave combination since seventh grade," I answered honestly, without looking up at him, "And the last time Snitch, tried doing that to me, I elbowed him in his gut."

"Yeah that was a great memory," Snitch commented, as he sat across from me. He was Spot's best friend, and they always were always together, "You're boyfriend was the one who told me to do that, you know?"

"I know he was, that why I did the same to him," I finished my work, and threw it into my bag, before looking at my boyfriend, "You know the reason I finish my home here, is because my brothers make it hard to concentrate at home, and you two coming to talk to me all the time in the morning is almost just as bad."

"I enjoy seeing you before classes start," My boyfriend said, as he leaned into kiss me, which I more then willingly accepted.

"You two could at least go behind a bookshelf, so some of us don't have to witness that," Snitch explained, as he grabbed his backpack, and started to leave.

I stood up as I pulled my bag over my shoulder, and started to follow, "Or you could always as him out," I teased, knowing he would know who I was referring to.

My twin, and Race caught up to us, as we left the library, "Took you long enough, been waiting for you to come out."

I just rolled my eyes, "You know you're not going to turn to dust, if you step into the library, Trey." I noticed Race staring at his cell phone, obviously keeping score on one of the many games he has bets on, "So how much did you win last night, Higgins?"

"Five hundred dollars," He answered proudly, he looked around him cautiously, which was normal when telling someone about his money.

"I would get you help, if you weren't so damn good at betting," Trey said, causing the group to laugh, only because we all agreed.

"Hey Dee," One of our new friends greeted, he had a crush on Snitch, and my friend returned the feelings. He was probably on his way to class. He went by the nickname Itey.

Snitch just nodded, not really one for being someones attention, his cheeks were red, "Hey Itey, you came to school?"

My boyfriend pulled me against his chest, to keep me from laughing, he leaned in towards my ear, "Well at least he is making coherant words now," he whispered in my ear.

"I think that is why he's here, Dee," My brother just took off with Race, they probably didn't want to embarrass our friend either. "See you later Itey."

"Yeah, might even get some learning in," His attention was only on Snitch, I think he knew the effect he had on our friend, because he always made a point to greet him in the morning.

Snitch just nodded his head, why I don't know, "Yeah, that's good."

I pulled out of my boyfriends arms, and smiled at Itey, "Hey Itey, my brother is having a party Saturday, parents are going out of town for the weekend. Would you want to come?"

"Only if Snitch takes me," Itey was more boulder then I thought.

I grinned as I waited for my friend to respond, "Snitch?"

"I am helping with decorating," Snitch answered, he kind of looked upset.

"That's alright Snitch, I will just get Race to help instead, along with Gabe," I assured, trying to help him out.

Snitch actually smiled at me, before looking at Itey, "I could come with you, Itey, I'll pick you up around 8:30."

Spot took my hand, and started to lead me away from the two, "Poor Snitch, thought he'd never get the nerve."

"I know, wish Itey wasn't so evil, centering him out like that," I smiled, as I thought about the morning events, "Today's going to be a good day."

**A/N: Please read, and review. **

"


End file.
